Midge
by kevin the bird
Summary: Something fatal has happened to Midge and Donna turns to the people who have taken her in as family.


When Donna heard the news about her mother, her world crashed in on itself. She had already dealt with enough heartache when she left for California, but this put all of that over the top. How could she be dead? The police had said she had been in a fatal car accident and died on impact, but she wouldn't believe it. They where lying. It was all a big joke to them. When the police left, both Bob and Donna just stood there, silently, unsure of what to make of everything. Before either one of them could say anything, Donna darted out of the house.

"Donna!" Bob said, but it was too late. She couldn't hear him. Donna had no idea where she was going, but before she knew it, she was in the Forman's house and running up the stairs. It was ten o'clock at night, so she knew the Forman parents where in bed. She catapulted herself into their room and dove into their bed, covering herself with their sheets. Red was taking a shower, so that made it easy to hide herself under the sheets. Kitty hadn't expected anyone to come into their room. All she saw was a flash of blonde hair that could only belong to Donna Pinciotti.

"Donna?" She said softly. She heard soft sobs coming from her son's girlfriend and she instantly became worried. "Donna, sweetheart, what's the matter?" she asked soothingly. What could have happened to make Donna come flying into her room, hide under her sheets and cry? Donna didn't even move.

"My mom," she said through her sobs. "She - she's dead," she managed. It was hard for her to say it when she didn't even believe it herself. Tears instantly sprung to Kitty's eyes. Despite all the times she called the Pinciotti's weird, they where some of her closest friends.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie," Kitty said as she pulled herself together for the teenaged girl lying next to her. She slowly pulled the sheets down to reveal Donna's face. When Donna saw Kitty's worried face, she immediately moved so she was lying against Kitty's pillows next to her. She rested her head in the crook of Kitty's shoulder as tears started forming in her eyes. Kitty wrapped her arm around Donna's shoulders and pulled her in as close as she could get. "It's okay, honey," she said as she kissed Donna's temple. Right then, Red walked out of the bathroom. The first thing he noticed was a crying Donna cuddled into his wife, which immediately stopped the urge to ask what was going on. "Midge died," Kitty mouthed. Red's heart broke when he fully understood the gravity of the situation. Seeing Donna Pinciotti in tears, cuddled into his wife was enough to make anyone cry. But to have practically raised her, along with his wife, was enough to make him cry. He walked to his side of the bed and sat down. He immediately rubbed her back, unsure of what to do. Donna turned to Red, tears streaming down her face, and took his hand into hers. He gave her a reassuring smile as he squeezed her hand.

"Does Bob know?" He asked horsely. This was a hard conversation to have, especially when Donna was obviously in so much pain. Donna nodded her head and she turned her head so she was nuzzling Kitty's shoulder, another bout of tears streaming down her cheeks. Kitty kissed Donna's forehead, her eyes swimming with tears.

"Why don't you see how he's doing, honey?" Kitty asked her husband. Red looked at his wife, his heart still breaking for the young girl sitting next to him, and nodded his head. He stood up, wrapped his robe around himself and walked over to the Pinciotti house. Donna stayed cuddled into Kitty, the woman who had stepped in as her mother when Midge left, and let her tears flow openly. She always felt comfortable with the Forman mother and that comfort only grew after Midge left. Kitty started to whisper happy thoughts to the blonde teenager cuddled into her as she took up what Red had started, rubbing her back. Donna's tears started to slow down, as did her breathing. She had managed to tire herself out and sleep was an escape from everything that was happening. Kitty allowed Donna to sleep, slumber soon following behind. It hadn't fully hit her that Midge had died. She was still in the mindset that Midge would come home from California any day now. But she would deal with that the next day. Right now, she was more worried about the comfort of Donna Pinciotti.


End file.
